Hide and seek
by LemonSherbert
Summary: Levy, Gajeel and Lily all go on a small job but nothing is what it seems, once they get there things take a turn for the worst as they lose their magic and in some cases their senses. Can Gajeel find Levy in time or will she suffer because he's too late. Minor language on Gajeels part. Gajevy, GaLe, what ever ship name you choose
1. Chapter 1

**Hide and seek.**

 **By:LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 1: Magicless**

 **I do not own fairy Tail, as it is the work of Hiro Mashima, anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

"Gajeel... are you sure this is the right place... it doesn't look... well anything like in the picture?" She asked nervously as they walking up the broken, cobbled path that was being consumed by grass and weeds. Dead leaves crunched under her feet as she walked and she couldn't take her eyes off the building in front of them. In the picture it was beautiful and well tended too, the marble pillars were shining and the windows gleamed in the sun light. Standing before them was a mansion that had been a victim of neglect and battered by weather, not to mention mother nature was slowly climbing up the stone. The pillars that kept a small roof on the door standing, well they were cracking and dirty, she was kind of worried the would collapse at any moment. The windows were broken, boarded up and thick with dirt and water marks, vines were slowly travelling up the walls, and everything in the garden was over grown.

"I have to agree with Levy, this place is nothing like we thought, I have a bad feeling about it..." Lily, Gajeels black, flying cat spoke. Levy could see the worry in his eyes and reached up, gently taking the exceed in her arms and he put his paw on her arms as his tail flicked, he looked alert and unsure. The little bluenette felt just as worried, something about the place was just... not right, she could feel cold chills crawling up her spine and her heart pounded lightly in her chest as she bit her lip.

Gajeel though, had not said a single word, he just walked on a little ways in front, his large body was tense and rigid, like the stone walls before them. He had his bag over his shoulder with the other fist clenched and he kept looking around as if he was waiting for someone to attack them. The obsidian haired dragon slayer was in his usual tunic but under it was a black vest top due to it being a little chilly and he had his normal beige, baggy pants on and studded boots.

"Maybe we should turn back, it doesn't even look like anyone's in there, it's practically falling apart..." Levy suggested, clutching Lily a little tighter as a cold breeze chilled her to the bone. It threw her short, blue hair around her face and the skirt of her yellow dress flapped around wildly. Her brown boots and black leggings held off some of the cold and her white coat kept some of the chill at bay. The whole atmosphere just seemed to be freaking her out, there was a thick fog setting in and the dark grey clouds over head were getting closer.

"We're here now, there's no point leaving... lets just get inside before those storm clouds get any closer..." Gajeel said, his voice was low and annoyed as they walked up to the door and Levy leaned against a pillar that made a strange crunch and she instantly moved out of the way. She watched as Gajeel knocked hard on the door and they waited, standing on the small porch just as it began to pour down with rain. Levy's hazel eyes watched the drops of water batter the floor around the roof, they waited a little longer, being sheltered from the rain by the pillared roof. "Fuck it, I'm heading inside..." Gajeel mumbled and went to grab the large, brass handle, before his fingertips so much as grazed it, the handle creaked downwards. Levy's heart skipped a beat and she watched the door open slowly, her eyes widened as the face appeared and she almost yelped.

His face was ghostly pale, his eyes were tired and glazed over, he looked almost dead, he was thin, almost sickly thin and he was tall, about three inches taller than Gajeel. He was in a dusty, old suit that had moth marks on it, it was as if he'd been in it for years, wasting away in an arm chair until someone came to the door.

"Can I help you...?" He asked in a slow, croaky voice, the kind that you'd hear from someone who was possessed, Gajeel seemed clearly taken aback as he coughed and squared his shoulders.

"Yeah, we're from Fairy Tail, we've come to help you with your vandal problem" the large mage said and the man looked him up and down, as if he was checking him out and his lips slowly turned into a polite smile, though it looked like his face would crack at any moment. He looked behind Gajeel to Levy who was almost trying to hide behind the dragon slayer, she gave him a nervous smile and Lily waved at him.

"I see... well you should come in... wouldn't want you to catch a cold now... would we?" He asked and Gajeel nodded as the old man stepped aside and let them in. Levy followed close behind and couldn't shake the feeling of him being... ominous. He was almost to old to be alive, to old to walk or talk, something was just off about him. The door banged behind them, making Levy jump and she looked back, her eyes widening and she grabbed Gajeels arm, shaking it violently. He looked down at her in confusion and she pointed to the door, the shock on his face was obvious as he looked around.

"What... where did he... that's not possible, he could barley open the door in ten seconds...!?" Gajeel exclaimed as they stared around, the man had completely disappeared, there wasn't a single trace of him, even the dust on the floor was still, other than their own foot prints.

"I really don't like this..." Lily said and Levy nodded, still not letting go of Gajeel as they stood there in the large foyer, it was dark and smelt like damp wood, the whole house seemed to be creaking under them. Levy stared around, trying to find a light or anything but the whole house was pitch black, there wasn't even a candle.

"Solid script:Light!" Levy said and signed the air, she waited for it to appear but nothing came out, not even a spark and her heart missed a beat. "Solid script:Light!" She snapped, waiting but still nothing happened and she began panicking, her breath coming out in rapid short gasps. "W-what's going on... my magic... it won't work?!" She exclaimed and stared up at Gajeel who was just as stunned and he flexed his muscles. Levy's eyes widened when she saw him trying to change his skin to iron but nothing happened, it was like their magic had been sucked out of them. Lily even tried to get his wings to work but to no avail.

"All right, let's go, I'm not playing this game...!" Gajeel growled and grabbed Levy by the elbow, steering her towards the door and he grabbed the handle pulling it but it wouldn't budge. He cursed and punched it but it was like it was made of titanium, it didn't even splinter under the force of his hit. "Fuck... let's try a window instead..." he mumbled and they walked into a small study room, there was furniture covered in white sheets and the window was already cracked. With out even so much as flinching, he pulled his arm back and thrust it into the glass, Levy braced herself for the smash but there was a thud and Gajeel yelled. Levy looked up, watching as he was thrown backwards into a desk that collapsed under his weight and he groaned. "That is it, where's that fucking old guy!?" He snarled, standing up and sniffing the air. Levy hoped for his sake he had a very good hiding place because even she wasn't going to get in the way once Gajeel found him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hide and Seek.**

 **By:LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 2: Tests.**

 **I do not own fairy Tail, as it is the work of Hiro Mashima, anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Levy jogged to keep up with Gajeels angry strides, his large studded boots thumping hard against the wood floor like his foot would go through it at some point. She kept hold of Lily as they searched for the old man, they had already scoured the whole bottom floor and were now heading down the hallway of the first floor. Gajeel threw open doors, only finding empty rooms that clearly hadn't been used in a long while while Levy held his bag and her own trying to keep up with him.

"That fucker, he's gonna pay for taking my magic... I swear I'll fucking kill him!" Gajeel growled as he kept going down the hall and Levy looked down at Lily who shrugged at her. The agreed it would be best to stay out his way for now and just let him take his anger out on doors as they tried to think of explanations for what was going on.

"Maybe... these are just precautions to make sure we don't steal anything..." Lily said and Levy nodded, it seemed reasonable but then why would he disappear like that, surely he'd want to keep an eye on them.

"Could be... but what if he has nothing to do with this... what if it's an illusion and somebody else has tricked us into coming here..." Levy explained and Lily also nodded, they just couldn't think why someone would do that to them. Gajeel got right to the end of the hall where a large, bay window was, letting them see the small town below the mansion, being consumed by the rain.

"This is bullshit!" Gajeel snarled, picking up a draw, Levy watched his muscles flex in awe as he threw it against the window, it shattered against the glass and Gajeel stood taking deep breaths and staring out the window. "It's my fault you two are in this mess... I'm sorry..." he said in a low voice and Levy blinked up at him, a little taken aback by his sudden guilt and she stepped forwards. Her small, creamy hand laid against his scarred arm and she smiled up at him as he looked down at sheepishly.

"It isn't your fault, you didn't know this was going to happen and... there's no one I'd rather be stuck with than you a-and Lily of course!" She squeaked, feeling a little embarrassed and he smiled down at her in amusement.

"Are you trying to flirt with me shrimp?" He teased and she felt her cheeks burn as she stepped back and shook her head.

"N-no... don't be so silly, let's just... get out of here!" She huffed, puffing out her cheeks and he let out a deep laugh as he reached out and ruffled her hair.

"Oh, well your cheeks say different sweat heart!" He smirked and she looked away, heading to the opposite side of the hallway and she could feel his eyes on her while Lily chuckled in her arms. "Wait for me shorty, no point running away if we're stuck together!" He laughed and Levy shook her head, trying not to smile at his jokes and she felt his hand on her shoulder, so big and... cold. This made her shiver and she turned around to see that old, pale face inches away from hers. She screamed almost loud enough to bring the house down and she attempted to dive back but his grip was like iron and he tightly pulled her to his chest. The old man turned to face Gajeel who was on his knees on the floor, he looked tired and pissed off as his head lolled up to glare at the old man.

"Who would think, such a strong dragon slayer would be taken down by a mere old man..." he smirked and Gajeel growled, sweat dripped down the side of his head as his shaking body struggled to stand up. Levy watched, unable to even move as Gajeel pulled himself up, his body swaying and his breathing was ragged.

"Take your... fucking hands off of... her!" He snarled and Levy felt like her heart was breaking as she tried to move towards him but the old man was way stronger than he looked.

"Ah-ah, missy... your friend here, he's going to do a series of tests for me... to show me the strength of dragon slayers" He said and tightened his grip on her shoulder, making her whimper in pain as she almost collapsed in pain. It was like he was about to break her shoulder, Lily saw this and jumped out of her arms, he bounced on her other shoulder to hit the man but he merely swatted him like a fly.

"Lily!" Levy and Gajeel both called out as the exceed flew sideways, the man was so strong that he almost collapsed the wall, he was hit with so much force. Her golden eyes brimmed with tears as he fell down the wall, unmoving and clearly hurt. Gajeel grunted as he stepped forwards, his whole body shaking as he struggled to get towards Lily.

"I'm impressed, even with my pain spell you seem to be able to move relatively well... shall we see what happens when we up the strength of it...?" The old man cackled and Levy's eyes grew wide as he thrust out a bony hand, a black mist flew out of his fingertips, engulfing the large dragon slayer. Levy cried out as he hit the floor, groaning and holding his ribs, he looked so hurt and she watched as tears of pain filled his eyes but he kept moving, crawling towards his hurt best friend. "My, my... you can withstand so much pain even still..." came the evil mans voice and Gajeel let out a broken gasp, all of a sudden he seemed to relax and the man grinned down at Levy. "Your lover is very strong... I've freed him but now comes the real tests" he said ominously and Levy gulped, staring into his green, doll like eyes. Levy watched thankfully as Gajeel picked up Lily in his arms, he was still breathing and Gajeel gently took off his tunic, wrapping the small cat inside it.

"You're going to pay for that!" Gajeel snarled, his voice all but dripping with poison and the man just chuckled, sending shivers down Levys spine.

"Well... my friend, we shall see but for now, let's play a game... one I like to call hide and seek... each round I'm going to take away four of your senses and let you keep one, with this one, you will have to track down your damsel in distress... you will have twenty minutes each round but once your twenty minutes are up and you haven't found her... I'll use the pain spell on her. You've felt it, imagine this mundane little mage being put through that agony... every round you lose I'll give you your hearing and sight and you'll be forced to watch her as she's engulfed in pain..." he smirked. Levy's heart began to race and she stared at Gajeel who snarled as he placed Lily on the floor, making sure he wasn't going to be hurt and he stood up, cracking his knuckles.

"And then what, after these tests... you're going to let us go?" Gajeel asked, his voice dangerously low and angry as his red eyes narrowed on the man.

"Not quite, I'll give you your magic back but you have to then face me, if you can win, I'll set you free, if not then I'll take every ounce of your magic until you eventually die... dragon slayers have a lot of magic, imagine that inside of me..." the man grinned and Gajeel snarled.

"You have a deal old man... but know, once I win, I'm going to kill you for hurting us!" Gajeel snapped and Levy stared at him as he gave her a small smile and she nodded. A silent promise that he'd find her, it made her a little more at ease and the man stepped towards Gajeel, still holding her...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hide and Seek.**

 **By:LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 3: Sight.**

 **I do not own fairy Tail, as it is the work of Hiro Mashima, anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Levy watched, terrified of what he was going to do as the old man grinned and Gajeel was clearly holding back his anger for the moment.

"First, dragon slayer, I'm taking everything but your sight, you eye sight is suppose to be better than the average humans so... I'm going to take her with me and you'll have to use nothing but your eyes, you wont be able to hear smell, feel or taste anything..." he said and Gajeel nodded, as the man put his hand on his head.

"W-wait... please... let me give him something first...!" Levy squeaked and they both looked at her, she was scared and worried, she wanted to give him something. "Just something to say good luck... please...?" She asked and the man sighed, removing his hand from Gajeels head.

"Urgh, lovers... such sentiment... I guess so but make it quick!" He snapped and let go of her shoulder, enabling her to step forwards. She smiled as she walked over to Gajeel and he looked down at her, confused and worried as she took off her coat, dropping it next to Lily. It made sense that he'd need to touch her at some point, if he felt the skin of her arms, maybe it would help him. She touched his hand at first, gently holding it in her own and she closed her eyes, slowly bringing it up to her face. Levy wasn't sure if he knew what she was doing but he played along, his thumb ran over the skin of her cheek and she felt her cheeks burn slightly. His other hand slid down her arm, taking hold of hers and she looked up, seeing his own blushing cheeks and she giggled a little. He bent down, getting close to her face and her eyes widened, this wasn't part of her plan! His ruby eyes closed slowly and she tightly closed her own, waiting until she felt soft lips against her, he tasted like metal and whiskey, almost intoxicating her and she let out a small moan, relaxing into the kiss. A cough pulled them out of their moment and she pulled back, slowly opening her eyes and staring at Gajeel. He had an unruly grin on his face and she covered her cheeks as she was harshly pulled back away from him. "Now, say goodbye to four of your senses!" The man snapped, not waiting a second before he seemed to make a tugging motion and Gajeel gasped.

"Gajeel... Gajeel are you okay!?" Levy squeaked and he stared at her, cocking his head slightly as he snarled and stared at the man.

"I... I can't hear you... but I promise... I'll find you, I won't let him hurt you...!" He snapped, his voice changed volume due to him being unable to hear himself and Levy nodded, before she could say anything more, there was a flash of light and she was in a different room, she couldn't tell where about but it was high up as the town looked smaller...

Gajeel growled as he shook his head, his new found deafness was so confusing, he couldn't smell anything, he couldn't feel anything, he couldn't even taste the iron on his tongue. He looked up and there was nothing, no dust movement, nothing, it was like they were never there. With one last look at Lily, he stretched his muscles and ran down the hall, checking each room thoroughly, not missing any corner as he counted down the time in his head. There was only so many rooms in the house, he could do this. She wasn't on the second floor so he went down, checking the study, the lounge, the kitchen, the pantry the basement but his little bluenette wasn't there. He couldn't get the feel of her lips out of his head, how smooth her skin was, it was like a broken record, going over and over as he ran up the stairs. The third floor stairs were hidden by a small door, like a hidden passage and he just about ripped the door of it's hinges as time burned down, he was on minute fifteen, only five minutes and there were two more floors to go. She wasn't on the third floor which meant she was on the fourth and he had two minutes left, he desperately ran up the stairs, almost tripping up as he threw open every door, checking each of the room until he got to the last on the left side... he didn't want to open it. He was late, she was going to get hurt, he didn't want to watch her be punished because of him but he didn't know what would happen if he never came. Slowly, he opened the door and stood in the middle of the room was that man, that awful, evil man. He waved his hand and Gajeel was almost shell shocked by the amount of noise he could hear.

"Oh my poor boy, you're a minute late, that's a minute she has to spend in complete agony... all because of your incompetence..." he teased and Gajeel snarled, he wanted to rip his head off, he wanted to break every bone in his body.

"Where is she, what have you done with her!?" Gajeel snapped, noticing he couldn't smell her and the old man snickered as he pointed behind him, he whirled around, seeing the little bluenette stood there, a shaking smile on her face.

"It seems that you broke your promise and didn't find her, now she's going to be punished..." the man said and Gajeel stared at her as she looked up at him, her golden eyes brimming with tears as black smoke began to crawl around them.

"It's not your fault okay... don't beat yourself up... you'll do better next time, I know you-" she couldn't finish as she let out an ear piercing scream that could have shattered the windows. The black smoke was all around her and he didn't know what he could do to help her, it was all his fault, she was in pain because of him. Tears travelled down her smooth cheeks and sweat was coating her skin as she tried desperately to fight it, he could tell.

"I'm so, so sorry, I tried so hard to find you, I promised I'd find you and I couldn't get to you in time, I'm so sorry!" He cried, grabbing her but he couldn't feel her soft skin, he couldn't smell the lavender scent in her hair or the ink and old book smell that had seeped into every pour on her body. Gajeel didn't know what to do as she cried and screamed in pain, unable to move as he held her to his chest, just wishing the minute to end, it was lasting a life time and it was agony to his heart to see her hurting so much. Eventually, her cries and screaming died down to nothing but sniffles and gasps as the smoke disappeared and she wrapped her arms tightly around his broad chest.

"Now my boy, you'll have to do better next time, now, you're going to have to use just your hearing but be warned I'm taking away your sight..." the man said, before Gajeel could even protest everything went black and he let out a shaky breath as his arms slouched to his side and he could hear Levys gentle, small gasps, the beating of her heart. "Now I'll give you a hand, she can shout your name every three minutes for you to try and find us..." was all he said before the room went silent and he stood there in total blackness, getting his bearings and waiting for his name to be shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hide and Seek.**

 **By:LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 4: Hearing**

 **I do not own fairy Tail, as it is the work of Hiro Mashima, anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

"Gajeel...!" It was faint, very faint, like it was far below him and he took a deep breath, following the slight echo and hoping he didn't bump into anything, though it wasn't like he'd feel it. He searched around, looking for the stair case because she clearly wasn't on the fourth floor, he began making clicking sounds with his tongue, listening to it bounce off of the walls, like echo location. Okay, he was about a meter away from the stairs, he hated his slow movement's it was just going to make it longer to find Levy. "Gajeel...!" The shout was clearer but still far away so she was definitely under him... from the sound it was on the second or first floor. He made it to the stairs and steadily began to descend them when he heard a small groan...

"Gajeel... what are you doing, what happened?" Came Lilys voice as he kept going down the stairs, not wanting to keep Levy waiting.

"Just come with me, tell me where I'm going because I can't see and I'll explain on the way!" Gajeel said and he heard Lilys breath right beside his ear, meaning he was sat on his shoulder.

"Okay, you're almost at the bottom, the door is open so you don't have to open it..." Lily said and Gajeel nodded as he kept moving doing what Lily said.

"Gajeel...!" Came Levys small shout that was closer now which was good and he kept counting, he was running out of time, he needed to hurry up.

"Right long story short, the old guy is testing me, making me use only one of my senses, right now it's hearing, if I don't get to Levy on time then he hurts her, now where are the stairs?" He asked and he heard Lilys small annoyed growl.

"They're about three meters away to your right..." Lily answered and Gajeel headed that way hoping that he didn't run out of time because he didn't know if he could live with seeing her get hurt a second time. "So this guy why is he testing you... did he say?" Lily asked and Gajeel shrugged as he headed down the stairs. "Steady, you're almost missing the steps..." he said and Gajeel steadied his pace.

"He want's more magic, I'm a dragon slayer with strong magic but he wants to see my abilities without my magic..." Gajeel answered which was a very short version of what was going on and Levy Hmm'd as they moved.

"Gajeel!" Her shout was so loud, it was coming from the left, she was on the left side of the corridor.

"Lily, go ahead and tell me which door you can smell her from!" Gajeel said and Lily made a grunt as he jumped from his shoulder, he could hear the exceeds small feet patting against the floor and sniffing before it stopped.

"She's behind this door, follow my voice!" Lily yelped and Gajeel walked towards him before stopping and he slowly opened the door, his sight was instantly given to him and he saw Levys beautiful, beaming face as he grinned.

"Found you..." he breathed and Levy nodded as she was let go so she could run towards him, he held out his arms and he engulfed her in a large hug, almost crushing her because he couldn't feel his own strength.

"You did it, I told you, you would didn't I?!" She squeaked and He nodded, stroking her blue hair as he gently kissed the top of her head, thankful she didn't get hurt because of him. "Lily... Lily, you're okay!" She shrieked, letting go of Gajeel and scooping up his cat, making him grumble as Lily smiled, accepting her pats and hugs.

"Just a little bruised but I'll be fine, don't worry" he said and Levy nodded as she looked up at Gajeel with a bright smile that wiped away any traces of jealousy on his face as he ruffled her hair, making her pout which was adorable.

"This is all well and good but you had help and that wasn't in the rule book..." the old man spoke and Gajeel looked up to see the venomous glare etched into his wrinkles and Gajeel shot one back just as angry.

"You said nothing about having help... so old man, you can't say a fucking word!" Gajeel snarled at him and the old man grinned.

"Oh is that so, then what will happen if I hurt you little girl friend again hmm... that would certainly teach you a lesson in cheating...?" He muttered with an evil smirk as Gajeel moved Levy behind him.

"You said fuck all about having help, you can't change or make up rules just because I won!" Gajeel argued as the mans black smoke began building in his hand, he didn't know what to do, Levy would get hurt because Lily helped him despite nothing being said about not having help. No, this was going to end once and for all!

"Well, you can-Oof!" The man groaned as Gajeel ran at him, to fast to do anything and punching him in the face, the old man was catapulted backwards into the wall and something cracked. Gajeel wasn't sure if it was a piece of furniture or the man himself but it sounded like glass shattering for a moment and he could feel all of his senses come back. Not to mention a surge of power and he heard Levy gasp.

"That man... he was using a magic item, he's you've just broke it so... he... he's not a real mage!" levy squeaked as she signed something in the air and flowers puffed out of the word making him grin at her happy face. Though a dark laugh stopped them from celebrating as the man stood up, his bones cracking as he seemed to grow in height and width until he was almost breaking the room.

"You puny mages, that was just one of my items, I can still inflict pain on you, I can still keep you trapped here... you're never leaving!" The man cackled and Levy felt her whole body go cold, he was terrifying and the memory of the pain she had to endure was still so fresh, she didn't want to go through that again.

"Then I guess I'll just have to cut you down to size won't I?!" Gajeel snarled and Levy saw the metal blade merge with his flesh, though it was much bigger than his usual sword and he had to hold it length ways instead of right in front of him. Before the man could say anything there was a yell as Gajeel swung his arm. "Eat my Iron god sword you fucker!" He snarled as the sword sliced through the room, slicing straight through the man and Levy watched on, not knowing what to do as the man yelled out. Gajeel stood panting as the man fell backwards and they stared at each other, Levy was about to say something but the ground began to shake, making them almost fall over.

"This place is about to collapse, we've got to leave..." Lily said and they nodded as ran out of the room, Levy was in front, running down the stairs, Lily was flying beside her with Gajeel close behind them. They ran to the door bracing for it not to open but it did, making them all go flying outside into the mud though Lily hovered above them as the stood staring at the building that seemed to be eaten up but the ground. Levy sat panting on the wet ground as the rain beat down on them and she sighed, falling back, letting the rain soak her thankful to be out of the house...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hide and Seek.**

 **By:LemonSherbert**

 **Chapter 5: I love you**

 **I do not own fairy Tail, as it is the work of Hiro Mashima, anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Levy stared up at the sky, unable to believe what had just happened until she felt someone fall on top of her and she let out a small umph. Her golden eyes travelled down to see Gajeel laying his head on her stomach, not saying a word as Lily headed towards the town to make reservations in a hotel for them.

"Imforry" he mumbled and Levy blinked, unable to make out what the large man was saying and she sat up making him sit up with her and he looked directly at the floor.

"What... I didn't hear you properly...?" Levy said and watched him as he took a deep breath, he seemed genuinely upset and worried and she smiled at him, even though he wasn't looking at her.

"I said... I'm... I'm sorry!" He exclaimed as he looked up, his ruby eyes searching hers as if he wanted her to be mad or upset and she let out a small giggle. "Don't laugh, I'm being serious... it's my fault you go hurt, I was too slow and... and he hurt you for it, it was my fault and I'm really, really sorry..." he said and she stopped giggling, leaning over to take one of his large, rough hands in her dainty ones.

"I told you... it's not your fault, you didn't ask him to hurt me nor did you want him to, his game was unfair and I highly doubt you would have won any rounds, each test would have made you have to find me, what was left was smell, taste and touch, the only way he could have hidden me fairly is if he kept us in the same room but I highly doubt he would have... you have nothing to be sorry for, you tried... really hard!" Levy explained as she ran a small thumb over his palm and he looked away.

"God damn shrimp, you make it so hard to hate myself!" He exclaimed and she was about to laugh before he pulled her tiny frame into his strong arms, he was wet and cold from the rain but somehow he still seemed to make her feel warm inside. "About what happened... with the kiss... I thought... you know... so I kind of went for it... if you don't feel that way... then I understand..." he said awkwardly and she craned her neck to look at him, he was staring away from her but she could see the pink in his cheeks.

"Gajeel..." Levy said softly, getting his attention, he looked down curiously just as her lips came up to his, softly pressing against his mouth and he made a muffled, surprised noise. She closed her eyes, sitting up properly to wrap her arms around his shoulders and she felt him slowly, almost cautiously Put his own arms around her. They stayed there for a few moments in each others embrace, their lips locked in the pouring rain, sat in the mud like long lost lovers. Levy felt like it was a dream, she had liked him for so long, she could barely think, it all seemed to have happened so fast. She slowly pulled back, opening her eyes to see him with a shy smile and they both let out an awkward laugh. "Does that tell you how I feel?" Levy asked and he nodded.

"Though I think I might need a second, I'm not sure I got the message..." Gajeel teased and Levy shook her head with a giggle as she stood up, her dress was completely bathed in mud and she was drenched from head to toe.

"Come on you idiot, we should go meet Lily and get some clean clothes..." she said and he nodded, standing up and stretching, she tried to not stare at his muscles but in his vest top they were so obvious. Levy blushed when she saw him grinning like a Cheshire cat and she turned on her heels just wanting to get away from that place. She could still feel the agony in her veins and that old mans grip on her shoulder like a ghost on her skin. Everything about that place unsettled her and she was glad to just be out in the fresh air, even if it was pouring with rain and they were covered in mud.

"Wait up shorty!" Gajeel called after her and he put his wet arm around her small shoulder as he leaned against her. "So I couldn't help but noticing you notice me... did you see something you like?" He teased and she elbowed him in the ribs making him wince and laugh at her. They walked about half way to town when they met Lily who had come back to get them since he booked a hotel. When they got there, the people where very understanding and gentle towards them, giving them extra clothes since their bags had been soaked from the rain and they even gave them a free room. Though Levy couldn't have been happier to get in a nice, warm bubble bath, she stayed in there for about forty minutes before she let Gajeel have it and she climbed into the large, soft, double bed after getting into some nice, comfy pyjamas. Lily was already curled asleep in the covers, he had a bandage on him where his back had been bruised and she cuddled up to him as she sighed. The warmth and steady breath of the little kitty slowly lulling her to sleep as she ran her fingers through his soft fur...

Gajeel came out of the bathroom, his body covered in steam with a towel wrapped around his hips and drying his hair with another. He looked over to the bed seeing Lily and Levy both curled up in bed, sound asleep and he let out a small chuckle. While they were asleep he finished drying his hair and got dressed in some pyjama pants before crawling into the bed. He easily scooped Levy up, pulling her tightly against his chest and she let out a small murmur as she snuggled against the covers. Gajeel gently pressed a kiss against her soft, blue waves as he closed his eyes. "I love you Levy..." he whispered in her ear before slowly falling to sleep, forgetting their otherwise unexpected day...


End file.
